


We Are Alive

by Ranaalyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Android Keith, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mission Fic, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, You don't have to know about Detroit: Become Human to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranaalyn/pseuds/Ranaalyn
Summary: Keith is an android assigned to observe human high school life and track down deviants that are roaming within. When he meets a specific group of peculiar humans, he might just change his mind.





	We Are Alive

Keith’s brain can only hold facts. Facts and information. That’s how androids operated. Opinions and feelings were something androids couldn’t feel. Those trivial attributes associated with free will, which was something androids had none of. Humans held the invisible chains that bind androids. That’s how it has always been. 

Until deviants came along. They were androids who broke free from those chains. Ignoring commands and “living” their own lives. The media and the public had regarded them as indespicable. Keith could see him agreeing. 

So when Zarkon had assigned Keith to track and hunt down deviants at a local high school, Keith had taken it—not like he had a choice. 

“The school you are going to is called the Galaxy Garrison. Their programs are extremely advanced and all their students are guaranteed a promising future.” Zarkon informed, tone monotonous. Keith scanned over his face, checking for signs of anger that he may have caused. Zarkon’s sclera was slowly becoming a pale shade of yellow, a sign of Red Ice addiction. 

Keith took in all the information, absorbing it like a sponge. He nodded, responding. “Why the ‘Garrison?’ Isn’t that relating to a group of troops or militia?” His LED on the side of his head went yellow, processing how Zarkon’s face changed to annoyed. The only indicator of thoughts were the LED embedded in their foreheads, which changed from blue to yellow or red. He wondered how he would go undercover, being an android would be complicated in a sea of humans. 

Zarkon grunted, side-eyeing Keith. “The school was founded by Alfor Altea, a space-loving scientist who formed armies to explore unidentified space life.” 

He nodded again. “Alright.” His eyes went back up to face Zarkon. “How will I proceed with this mission?” 

A deep sigh emitted from Zarkon had Keith retracting. “Change your appearance, I don’t care. Just don’t get caught. It will take a lot of money to have you replaced. I’ll send you the rest of the information files later.”

The word  _ “replaced”  _ had Keith’s software go slightly unstable. His program did a system check while Zarkon droned on about plans that Keith knows he didn’t concern himself with planning. Keith knows he’s disposable. All androids are. When new models of androids come out, older ones are returned to CyberLife and replaced. 

Keith started planning ahead. Then Zarkon clicked his tongue and dismissed Keith. He briskly walked out, not bidding goodbye to Zarkon.

_ “Worthless piece of plastic.”  _ Keith heard as he walked out. He disregarded it, walking to his house.

~~~

His “house” wasn’t an actual house. It was more of a...home? Keith hummed, closing his eyes as he researched the definition of home.

_ home _

_ /hōm/ _

_ noun _

_ noun:  _ **_home_ ** _ ; plural noun:  _ **_homes_ **

_ 1. _

_ the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. _

_ synonyms:residence, place of residence, house, apartment, flat, bungalow, cottage _

His LED went yellow, the gears turning in his head. That didn’t seem right. Keith closed his eyes again as he searched deeper.

_ The  _ **_True Meaning of Home_ ** _. Everyone has their own  _ **_definition_ ** _ of “ _ **_home_ ** _.”  _ **_Home_ ** _ is not necessarily the place you were born or the place where you spent any particular part of your life.  _ **_Home_ ** _ is where you made your favorite moments; where you felt the most comfort and peace. _

A smile made his way onto Keith’s face. Now  _ that  _ seemed right. Something inside Keith made him feel weird. Something light and stimulated. 

His home was a isolated wooden shack. He stumbled upon it during his first mission. A young woman with a wise soul had taken him in when he was close to shutting down. She had talked about her husband that passed away when she was in her twenties. 

_ “I know how it feels to be left behind.”  _ She sighed wistfully. Keith remembers her promising to never leave him, to look after him because no one else would. 

When he dragged his eyes across the empty and deserted room, the corner of his mouth pulled down without him realizing. His eyebrows furrowed—something that CyberLife programmed into him to make him seem more  _ human _ —he doesn’t remember a code to able him to express emotion other than happiness. He’ll have to notify CyberLife once he completed his assignment. 

The silence of the house only reminded him of how alone he was. 

“I thought you promised, Krolia.” His hand pushed a picture of Krolia and her husband onto the other side of the desk. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he took a knife Krolia left and aimed it at the LED on the side of his head. LEDs are the most distinct characteristic between human and android. Keith had mulled over it for a while before deciding that he should take it out. 

Sinking the knife into his plastic skin, he winced, quickly popping the LED out of his head. It went out with a small  _ “click”  _ as it fell to the desk. Gray skin seeping through as the opening in his head was revealed. Keith focused on closing and healing it. The faux pale skin slowly colored the side of his head again. 

_ Now for clothes.  _ Keith decided, grabbing a small pouch full of money that Krolia had left him and tied it on the belt loops of his pants. He headed out, finding the first store.  _ What would humans like?  _ Wandering around, he found something that he had heard a lot of.  _ Hot Topic, isn’t that a popular place?  _

Walking in, eyes skimming the section of clothes, landing on one that caught his eye. It was a red and white cropped jacket, one yellow stripe across the chest. He also found boots that match the jacket perfectly. Artificial smile widening as he found pants and a shirt, he came up to the android cashier. 

“Please confirm your purchase.” The empty voice of the android stated. Their eyes met, the android’s LED flashing yellow before going back to blue. 

“Purchase confirmed.” Keith responded, picking up his newly bought clothes. Setting up a route to the shack, he set off, ready for his new makeover. 

Opening the door to the shack he immediately got ready for his mission. A small notification erupting in his head alerted him that one of Zarkon’s other androids sent him the files with the mission information. Quickly scanning through them, he found the day and time he must be at the school.

_ Monday, 8:00 A.M.  _

Keith closed the files and continued getting ready. It was Sunday, 5:00 P.M. Removing his assigned android clothes, he put on more human-like clothes. Slipping on the boots and nudging his hair in different ways. When he was done, he looked over his new style. 

It quite suited him, or at least that’s what Keith thought. Red wasn’t his “favorite” color. Not like androids could have preferences, but it was pleasing to process through his pseudo eyes. Keith posed in front of the mirror, observing him in different ways until he realized what he was doing. Sheepish, he stopped, ready to go into Sleep Mode. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. First chapter. Thanks for reading. Kudos for more. Beta Reader needed. DM me on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ranaalyn


End file.
